Dracorex
"Only you can save us from the beast, Sir William. God bless, and keep you in this enterprise." -Priest sending Sir William to slay the Dracorex A Dracorex was mistaken for a dragon by a medieval knight. In the first promotional image of the Dracorex, it is visible that it very accurately resembles a dragon as depicted in medieval artwork and literature. The wings of the 'dragon' are represented by fin-like crests on the back of the dinosaur. In Primeval A female Dracorex came through an anomaly to a forest sometime in the Medieval ages. The people of the town sheltered in the church while Sir William de Mornay pursued the creature, believing her to be a Dragon. Sge was unfortunately chased by the knight through an anomaly into Present day London and was almost killed by a worker in the car trashing area. After causing some trouble, de Mornay was convinced to spare the creature and returned to his own time. (Episode 3.7) ]]With no anomaly to send her home, this Dracorex was contained ARC, she was moved to the ARC's second building when the ARC was revived. Shortly before Connor and Abby came back, Jess accidently let the Dracorex out to go on a rampage in the ARC. She was lured by Matt with a bucket of water into Lester's office, where it trashes the place, much to Lester's annoyance. It is soon tranquilised and brought back to containment. (Episode 4.1) Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and caring for the ARC's creatures and arguing that they have miserbale lives in a world they don't understand. Philip Burton planned to have them, including the Dracorex (note it didn't actually appear in the episode), put down. After some persuasion from Abby, Lester blackmailed Burton, impling that once the Anomalies become public, he'd let slip about what Burton had done to the creatures, convincing him to withdraw the plans. (Episode 4.4) The Dracorex will return in Episode 4.7 when the ARC is under attack from Future Predators. Trivia *''Dracorex hogwartsia is Latin for "dragon king of Hogwarts". The name is a tribute to the Hungarian Horntail dragon species and fictional school, Hogwarts, from the popular ''Harry Potter series of novels by J.K. Rowling. *The Dracorex is the fourth dinosaur to appear in the Primeval series, and the only Ornithischian (the raptors and the Giganotosaurus are theropods). *Matt Anderson revealed in Episode 4.1 that the Dracorex in Primeval is female. *It is either a herbivore or omnivore. Due to its sharp, pointed teeth, this fictional Dracorex is very likely the latter. *In the episode, it does not have cheeks or a beak, while the real animal most likely had these in life. The horns are also longer and thinner than they were in life, and look more like the famous "devil" horns of a different species, Stygimoloch spinifer. The wing-like sails shown on the animal in the show are perfectly possible, but purely speculative. *This is the fifth animal to be kept in the present (exluding Oliver Leek's Creature Prison) by a member of the team, and the fourth species to do so. However, the smilodon also was kept in the present, though not by a member of the ARC. *The Dracorex, along with all other creatures left in the present, is currently being kept in the new ARC. *The primeval Itv page say the name Dracrorex in an error *This is the only dinosaur that didn´t killed anything in the whole series *According to a recent study by paleontologists Jack Horner and Mark Goodwin, Dracorex and Stygimoloch might not represent their own species, but just be juvenile and subadult specimens of Pachycephalosaurus. If this is true, the Dracorex in Primeval is either an oversized baby Pachycephalosaurus, a fictional prehistoric animal like the Fog Worms or Giant Scorpions, or a pachycephalosaurus, on the verge of a "teenage" stage and is just beggining to lose its horns. However, this new theory is heavily disputed, especially due to Horner's suggestion that the animals grew horns as juveniles, but lost them as adults, when it would most likely be the other way around. Gallery Dracorex2.jpg Dracorex.jpg Series4Trailer 4.PNG Series4Trailer 44.PNG Episode3.7 9.jpg Episode3.7 10.jpg Episode3.7 21.jpg Episode3.7 24.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures